jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Lepus Carnivorus
|Größe=Etwa 1,60 bis 1,90 Meter |Gewicht= |Haut= |Haare=Grün, an den Ohren rosa oder dunkelblau, im Alter weiß |Gefieder= |Augen=Violett |Lebensraum= |Alter=60 bis 74 Jahre |Sprache=Lepese, Basic |Bekannte Individuen= *Grubbat FhilchFortune, Fate, and the Natural History of the Sarlacc (keine kanonische Quelle) *GushaTatooine, Teil 2 *HeffTatooine Manhunt *JaxxonAcht für Aduba 3 *Tebbi }} Lepus Carnivorus, in der Mehrzahl Lepi, ist eine von dem Planeten Coachelle Prime stammende, kaninchenartige, intelligente Spezies. Ungeachtet ihres nagetierähnlichen Aussehens sind sie Fleischfresser. Körperbau Lepus Carnivorus ist ein intelligenter, aufrecht gehender Hasenartiger mit großen Ohren und Füßen. Aus menschlicher Sicht erscheint ihr Körperbau aufgrund der langen Gliedmaßen schlaksig, die mittlere Größe beträgt bei weiblichen Individuen 1,60 Meter, bei männlichen 1,90 Meter. Ihre kräftige Beinmuskulatur befähigt sie sowohl zum schnellen Rennen als auch dazu, Gegnern heftige Tritte zu versetzen. Ihr kurzhaariges Fell ist grün, mitunter auch dunkelblau gefärbt und wird im Alter weiß. Die großen Augen und langen Ohren verleihen dem Lepus Carnivorus eine hohe Sinnesschärfe. Das führte mitunter zu dem Missverständnis, Lepi würden sich von Weltraumkarotten ernähren, da diese – der Volksmeinung zufolge – den Gesichtssinn schärfen. Ihr haariger Schweif ist individuell unterschiedlich ausgeprägt, die Möglichkeiten reichen von einem Stummel bis zu etwa 1 Meter Länge. An ihrem Maul fallen zwei große Schneidezähne auf, wohl Relikte ihrer herbivoren Vorfahren, die durch den typischen Kieferspalt – die „Hasenscharte“ – deutlich sichtbar sind. Um das Maul herum finden sich Tasthaare. Lepi besitzen einen äußerst aktiven Stoffwechsel, sodass sie ständig in Bewegung zu sein scheinen. Dies führt dazu, dass sie – wohl ebenfalls als Erbe ihrer Vorfahren – sich, vor die Wahl „kämpfen oder fliehen“ gestellt, oftmals für die Flucht entscheiden. Die Fortpflanzungsfähigkeit beginnt bei Lepi mit etwa zehn Jahren, ab diesem Alter gelten sie als junge Erwachsene. Weibliche Lepi gebären sehr viele Nachkommen, bis zu drei Dutzend Kinder sind nichts Ungewöhnliches. Ihre Lebenserwartung beträgt etwa 60 bis 74 Jahre, jenseits des 74. Lebensjahres gelten sie als „verehrungswürdig“. Lebensweise Sprache Die ursprüngliche Sprache der Lepi, das Lepese, wurde vom Basic verdrängt und zur Zeit des Imperiums nur noch wenig gesprochen. Einige Forscher, wie etwa Seeqov Thranx von den Vratix, konnten diese – auch schriftlich fixierte – Sprache jedoch erlernen. Personennamen der Lepi bestehen in der Regel aus einem einzigen Wort: Augdon, Gagen, Javilla, Jaxxon, Lupher, Maximort, Nevlin, Roonis, Saper, Zylo, und Trixx. Kultur Die Kultur der Lepi beruht auf ihrem „Bau“, was zugleich ihre Sippenzugehörigkeit wie ihre Wohnstatt bezeichnet. Räumlich sind ihre Baue Höhlen, die sie unter der Planetenoberfläche graben, ethnologisch bezeichnet der Begriff die Sippschaft der Lepi, die aufgrund ihrer starken Vermehrung viele Generationen und Individuen umfassen kann. Jede große Familie der Lepi besaß ihren eigenen Bau. So waren die Lepi ihrem Bau, ihrer Familie und ihrer Spezies unbedingt loyal und stolz darauf, Lepi zu sein. Da sie leicht erregbar sind und zu Gewalttätigkeit neigen, reagieren sie heftig auf den Spott anderer Spezies, besonders von Menschen, sofern er sich auf ihr Aussehen als „Nager“ bezieht. Im Allgemeinen besitzen Lepi jedoch einen ausgeprägten Verstand und Sinn für Humor. Lepi sind von Natur aus neugierig und impulsiv, was viele von ihnen dazu veranlasste, Abenteuer außerhalb ihres Sternsystems zu suchen. Dies mag auch aus dem Spott herrühren, den sie so oft von anderen Spezies, insbesondere von Menschen, erfahren mussten. Aus diesem erwuchs ihnen der Wunsch, es anderen Spezies gleichzutun und ihre Leistungsfähigkeit zu beweisen. So war es unter den Lepi ein verbreiteter Wunsch, große Taten zu vollbringen - nicht allein um des persönlichen Ruhmes willen, sondern um ihre Spezies in den Augen der anderen zu rechtfertigen. Die meisten dieser Auswanderer hielten sich im Äußeren Rand auf und arbeiteten dort als Pfadfinder und Techniker, einige eher kämpferische Lepi wurden Soldaten. Auch wenn einige von ihnen machtbegabt waren, ergriff doch kein Lepi jemals die Laufbahn eines Jedi-Ritters. Religion Der Ausruf „Höhlen im Himmel!“ deutet darauf hin, dass die Lepi an ein Weiterleben nach dem Tode glauben. Einige von ihnen tragen Amulette als Glücksbringer. Geschichte Die Lepi stammen vom Planeten Coachelle Prime, den sie jedoch aufgrund ihrer hohen Vermehrungsrate bald vollständig besiedelt hatten. So entwickelten sie Raumschiffe, um die anderen Planeten des Coachelle-Systems und dessen Asteroidengürtel zu kolonisieren. Damit schien ihnen genug Raum gegeben zu sein, obwohl einige Lepi versuchten, Tatooine zu kolonisieren. Im Jahre 3964 VSY waren sie jedenfalls in der Galaxis unterwegs und hinterließen dabei einige Kolonistenschiffe, die von unternehmenden Lepi wie Jaxxon auch nach Jahrtausenden unversehrt und kaum gesichert aufgefunden werden konnten. Coachelle selbst verkam zu einem unbedeutenden Handelsplaneten am Ende einer Hyperraumroute und geriet in Abhängigkeit zu Terr'skiar, dem Hauptplaneten des Sektors.The Essential Atlas Einzig der Droidenhersteller Coachelle Automata trug noch den Namen des Lepi-Planeten. Dort wurde der LEP-Droide produziert, der als Butler noch während der Klonkriege im Gebrauch war; die charakteristischen Ohren des Droiden wiesen ihn als Produkt der Lepi aus. Bekannte Individuen Heff und Tebbi Ein bekannter Lepus war Heff, der einen Andenkenladen namens Heff's Souvenirs in Mos Eisley betrieb. Heff wurde im Jahre 0 NSY von dem Kopfgeldjäger Jodo Kast getötet, als dieser auf der Jagd nach dem Rebellen Adar Tallon war. Heffs Tochter Tebbi verkaufte daraufhin das Geschäft an den Sullustaner Moplin Jarron. Grubbat Fhilch In weitaus dunklere Machenschaften war der langschwänzige Lepus Grubbat Fhilch verstrickt. Er zweigte bei Wetten auf Podrennen, die von Jabba dem Hutt veranstaltet wurden, einige Credits für sich selbst ab. Der Kopfgeldjäger Boba Fett spürte ihn in seinem Bau auf und übergab ihn an den Hutt, der Fhilch zur Strafe in die Grube des Sarlacc werfen ließ. Jaxxon Der wohl bekannteste Lepus Carnivorus war Jaxxon, ein Schmuggler, der zur Zeit des Galaktischen Bürgerkriegs lebte. Auf dem Planeten Coachelle Prime aufgewachsen, floh Jaxxon bereits in jungen Jahren vor der Verantwortung, die ihm sein Elternhaus auferlegte, und verstrickte sich in illegale Machenschaften. Im Jahre 0 NSY unterstützte er den Corellianer Han Solo und dessen Gruppe von Freiheitskämpfern im Kampf gegen Serji-X Arrogantus und dessen Verbrecherbande, die auf dem Planeten Aduba-3 ein Bergdorf terrorisierten. Gusha Gusha betrieb um 137 NSY in Mos Eisley die Gusha's Glück Cantina. Hinter den Kulissen *Die Spezies spielt auf eine Reihe von bekannten Film-, Comic- und Werbefiguren an: **Unübersehbar ist die Anspielung auf das Comic- und Zeichentrickkaninchen Bugs Bunny. **Eine weitere Anspielung könnte sich auf den Film ''Die Ritter der Kokosnuss'' der Monty Pythons beziehen, an dessen Ende "mörderische Kaninchen" auftauchen. **Schließlich bildete ein Kaninchen die Werbefigur für Frühstücksflocken namens „Trix“. In den Werbespots versucht die Figur, Kindern ihre nach Obst schmeckenden Cerealien abzuschwatzen, was regelmäßig in der Aussage der Kinder mündet: “Silly rabbit, Trix are for kids.” – „Dummes Kaninchen, Trix sind was für Kinder.“ *Der Name der Spezies ist lateinisch und bedeutet: „Fleischfressender Hase“. Quellen *''Ultimate Alien Anthology'' *''Krieg der Sterne'' – Acht für Aduba 3 *''Krieg der Sterne'' – Showdown auf einer öden Welt! *''Krieg der Sterne'' – Behemoth aus der Unterwelt *''Krieg der Sterne'' – Der Jäger! *''The Clone Wars'' – Invitation Only *''Tatooine Manhunt'' (Spiel, 1988) *''Legacy'' – Tatooine Einzelnachweise en:Lepi ru:Лепы Kategorie:Spezies Kategorie:Lepoiden Kategorie:Fleischfresser Kategorie:Legends